Viajante anônimo
by apoiocorretora
Summary: Viajante anônimo conta as vantagens de encarar uma aventura viajando sozinho pelo mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Quais as vantagens de viajar sozinho?

Viajar sozinho pode parecer loucura para muitas pessoas, mas a experiência é, na verdade, um convite a transformação interior e para viver experiências incríveis. Viajar sozinho nos dá possibilidades e oportunidades que não temos quando viajamos com outras pessoas, sejam elas familiares, amigos ou namorado.

A seguir damos alguns dos motivos de o porquê viajar sozinho pode ser tão recompensador na sua vida.

Amadurecer

Sair por aí sozinho, exige que você tome decisões e corra riscos por você mesmo. Na hora do aperto não terá ninguém para gritar socorro ou pedir ajuda. Você aprende a tomar decisões sem depender de ninguém, e arcar sozinho com as consequências dela. Esse fato somado ao de estar longe de todas as pessoas que você conhece e que poderiam lhe oferecer algum tipo de auxilio, faz com que você amadureça e comece a tomar controle sobre suas escolhas para a vida.

Conhecer pessoas

Viajar sozinho nos permite conhecer novas pessoas. Sempre que viajamos com outras pessoas, consciente ou não, estamos focados em quem está conosco e não nos permitimos aproximarmos de pessoas estranhas.

Quando estamos sozinhos a história muda, quem quer que conheçamos é um novo amigo em potencial, uma companhia para sair à noite ou até mesmo para compartilhar as experiências da viagem que ambos estão fazendo.

Viajar sozinho nos deixa mais abertos a novas pessoas, ficamos mais suscetíveis e atenciosos com quem antes era apenas uma pessoa estranha.

Liberdade

A liberdade de fazer o que quer é ampliada ao viajar sozinho. Você faz seu próprio roteiro e tempo, tem liberdade para sair ou não. O passeio que seria uma hora pode ser encurtado ou expandido, sem cobranças ou reclamações. Você faz seu tempo, seu roteiro, seu dia. Lugares para comer, conhecer ou apenas bater perna surgem a cada esquina e a programação pode ser mudada a cada instante.

Autoconhecimento

Viajar sozinho nos permite uma maior aproximação de nós mesmo, podemos ter uma maior consciência do que gostamos e queremos. Sem ter alguém por perto para agradar tomamos decisões que nos faz bem e assim descobrimos mais sobre nós. Nossos limites podem ser testados, assim como o que nos faz bem.

Viajar sozinho é uma aproximação de você mesmo, viajar com a própria companhia vai te permitir saber quem você realmente é.

Medo

Enfrentar nossos medos fica muito mais fácil quando não tem ninguém nos dizendo que não podemos. E é assim quando viajamos sozinho. Sem alguém por perto para certificar que lembramos do medo ou do que não podemos, fica mais fácil enfrentar aquilo que tanto se teme. Viver aventuras é mais fácil quando só depende de nós acreditarmos em nós mesmos. Seja o medo de altura ou o medo de algum animal, é muito mais fácil enfrenta-lo quando estamos apenas com nós mesmos.

Aprender novos idiomas

Mesmo que a viagem seja em território nacional, a qualquer momento você pode se deparar com um idioma desconhecido. Além de tudo que viajar sozinho nos permite, aprender novos idiomas está na lista. Seja apenas a enrolação para que a comunicação seja estabelecida naquele momento ou a real aprendizagem de um novo idioma, viajar sozinho nos abre portas de novas línguas.

Estar só

Existe uma imensa diferença entre estar só e estar sozinho. Viajar sozinho nos mostra que apenas nossa companhia pode nos bastar, que está só é libertador e gratificante, que um tempo com nós mesmos é importante para nossa vida e autoconhecimento. Gostar da própria companhia é fundamental para viver.


	2. Chapter 2

Quais as vantagens de viajar sozinho?

a href=" /" target="_blank"Viajar /a sozinho pode parecer loucura para muitas pessoas, mas a experiência é, na verdade, um convite a transformação interior e para viver experiências incríveis. Viajar sozinho nos dá possibilidades e oportunidades que não temos quando viajamos com outras pessoas, sejam elas familiares, amigos ou namorado.

A seguir damos alguns dos motivos de o porquê viajar sozinho pode ser tão recompensador na sua vida.

Amadurecer

Sair por aí sozinho, exige que você tome decisões e corra riscos por você mesmo. Na hora do aperto não terá ninguém para gritar socorro ou pedir ajuda. Você aprende a tomar decisões sem depender de ninguém, e arcar sozinho com as consequências dela. Esse fato somado ao de estar longe de todas as pessoas que você conhece e que poderiam lhe oferecer algum tipo de auxilio, faz com que você amadureça e comece a tomar controle sobre suas escolhas para a vida.

Conhecer pessoas

Viajar sozinho nos permite conhecer novas pessoas. Sempre que viajamos com outras pessoas, consciente ou não, estamos focados em quem está conosco e não nos permitimos aproximarmos de pessoas estranhas.

Quando estamos sozinhos a história muda, quem quer que conheçamos é um novo amigo em potencial, uma companhia para sair à noite ou até mesmo para compartilhar as experiências da viagem que ambos estão fazendo.

Viajar sozinho nos deixa mais abertos a novas pessoas, ficamos mais suscetíveis e atenciosos com quem antes era apenas uma pessoa estranha.

Liberdade

A liberdade de fazer o que quer é ampliada ao viajar sozinho. Você faz seu próprio roteiro e tempo, tem liberdade para sair ou não. O passeio que seria uma hora pode ser encurtado ou expandido, sem cobranças ou reclamações. Você faz seu tempo, seu roteiro, seu dia. Lugares para comer, conhecer ou apenas bater perna surgem a cada esquina e a programação pode ser mudada a cada instante.

Autoconhecimento

Viajar sozinho nos permite uma maior aproximação de nós mesmo, podemos ter uma maior consciência do que gostamos e queremos. Sem ter alguém por perto para agradar tomamos decisões que nos faz bem e assim descobrimos mais sobre nós. Nossos limites podem ser testados, assim como o que nos faz bem.

Viajar sozinho é uma aproximação de você mesmo, viajar com a própria companhia vai te permitir saber quem você realmente é.

Medo

Enfrentar nossos medos fica muito mais fácil quando não tem ninguém nos dizendo que não podemos. E é assim quando viajamos sozinho. Sem alguém por perto para certificar que lembramos do medo ou do que não podemos, fica mais fácil enfrentar aquilo que tanto se teme. Viver aventuras é mais fácil quando só depende de nós acreditarmos em nós mesmos. Seja o medo de altura ou o medo de algum animal, é muito mais fácil enfrenta-lo quando estamos apenas com nós mesmos.

Aprender novos idiomas

Mesmo que a viagem seja em território nacional, a qualquer momento você pode se deparar com um idioma desconhecido. Além de tudo que viajar sozinho nos permite, aprender novos idiomas está na lista. Seja apenas a enrolação para que a comunicação seja estabelecida naquele momento ou a real aprendizagem de um novo idioma, viajar sozinho nos abre portas de novas línguas.

Estar só

Existe uma imensa diferença entre estar só e estar sozinho. Viajar sozinho nos mostra que apenas nossa companhia pode nos bastar, que está só é libertador e gratificante, que um tempo com nós mesmos é importante para nossa vida e autoconhecimento. Gostar da própria companhia é fundamental para viver.


End file.
